My mother's daughter
by kiwi-messer
Summary: Xover with NCIS. A lovers lane killer is terrorising New York. Gibbs is called in by his old buddy Mac to help and comes face to face with his long lost daughter, who now works for Mac and along side Flack. DannyLindsay, FlackOC, MacStella, Tiva, McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n this has the possibility to become a full blown fic but I'll leave it for now. Review if you want me to continue. With five reviews I'll keep adding to it but otherwise it's just a little humour that came to me in the shower…..what it Gibbs had a daughter and what if she worked with Flack and the others in New York….?**

**What if her father was called to work with her team? Totally AU everyone knows that Gibbs' only child is dead and CSI: NY doesn't need a profiler but hey it's mine. **

**I own nothing!**

**this runs on ships DannyLindsay FlackOC TonyZiva and McGeeAbby and maybe some MacStella if I expand it. **

NYC Crime lab

Danny yawned. This wasn't the first time he'd worked non stop for nearly two days but this was certainly his hardest case. It seemed that even in winter's Icelandic temperatures people were dropping left and right in New York City…. Well courting couples were at least and the whole lab was being run in circles by their killer. He took his glasses off and laid them beside him on the messy desk.

"Just a couple of minutes, just to get my focus again….." His head drooped onto the scene photos.

Lindsay hurried though the elevator doors with two Styrofoam cups. She was so desperate to get the steaming hot liquid back to Danny before they both fell asleep on the job, she didn't see Don Flack striding down the hall towards her.

Stella had been reprocessing evidence, when from behind her came a spectacular crash. She spun on her heel, startled. Looking though the glass walls she surveyed the scene in front of her. Lindsay and Flack lay entangled on the ground, both steaming slightly. Confused she walked out, passed the various lab techs that just stood there and gawked.

"Herm, guys? You're steaming…" she trailed off, trying not to laugh.

Flack stood up and looked at her. He turned back to Lindsay grinning.

"That desperate to have coffee Linds?" he remarked as he gave he a hand up. "Well at least I have a spare shirt in your office then"

"Well in case you haven't noticed I haven't slept in a while, neither has Danny and now our coffees' all over you Flack" she grumbled good naturedly. "Anyway I didn't see you looking where you were going"

"That could be because I just saw him coming from a particular criminal profiler's office. A particular criminal profiler that our young Flack here seems to be quite besotted with….." Stella interjected. Lindsay and Stella both roared with laughter.

"Not funny" Flack said though gritted teeth. "Now can we go get me a shirt…?"

Lindsay and Flack wandered down the hall, Lindsay still giggling. They reached the door of Lindsay and Danny's shared office, Lindsay peered inside and waved at Flack to come closer but stay quiet. There with his head on the desk snoring and slightly drooling was Danny Messer- office heart throb and macho man- asleep with a teddy bear.

They shut the door slightly as a lab tech Adam went barrelling past ignoring their smothered laughter. Mac Taylor was just leaving his office to see if Stella had something new for him when Adam a lab tech approached him with the five words he'd been waiting to hear.

"I think I found something"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NCIS Head quarters 

Tony DiNozzo leant back on his chair. It was an easy day for his team today. No cases just boring old paperwork. He picked up the walled up piece of paper sitting on his desk and launched it at the desk opposite. Tony's partner Ziva David caught it with out looking up or even flopping her brown hair into her eyes.

"Tony."

"Yes?"

"You are aware that you do actually have to do that paperwork not just throw it at me?"

"He is, Ziva." Leroy Jethro Gibbs came around the corner into the bullpen. Gibbs sat down at his desk and pulled out his own paperwork. The trio sat in silence for about ten minutes before Timothy McGee came running around the corner.

"Sorry--" The apology died on his lips as he spotted the look on Gibbs' face. The boss man was not happy.

"Just get to work McGee"

"Yes sir- I mean Gibbs."

The phone on Gibbs' desk began to ring saving the probationary agent any further reprimand.

"Gibbs"

"Jethro, Mac Taylor here."

"Mac, long time to see old friend'

"Too true old buddy. Well that could change now."

"Whatcha mean"

"I'm with the New York Crime Lab and our latest case falls in your jurisdiction. We need you and your team here to work with us on this one. We'll pay for flights and I'll fill you in on the case when you get here. Bring your team"

"Even our forensic scientist and ME?" The smile in Gibbs' voice was clear to his old friend.

"Why not? We could use a new perspective. See you in 24 hours"

In the same military move they hung up. Gibbs turned to his bewildered team. Tony with a smart assed comment on his lips, Tim looking slightly scared and Ziva smiling.

"You have six hours to pack and be at the airport. We're off to New York. McGee tell Ducky and Abby"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NYC Crime Lab.

Mac turned to his assembled team. Lindsay and Danny asleep on the couch, Stella clutching the brown sludge the lab called coffee, Hawks and Flack snoozing on each other's shoulders.

"Mac, I think I speak for everyone when I say I hope this better not be about another dead couple or a review of evidence….." Stella trailed off into a yawn.

Mac laughed. "No, Stella this meeting is to tell you to go home and get a few hours sleep. We have help coming thanks to a link Adam found. So you all get eight hours to go home, sleep and be back here."

Even Danny sat bolt up right at that.

The airport in Washington DC.

Ziva had gone home, grabbed her repacked bag and arrived at the airport two hours earlier than everyone else. Gibbs had arrived two hours later and Tony twenty minutes after that with their friendly ME, Donald Mallard aka Ducky. Even later than Tony and Ducky came McGee and Abby, their forensic scientist. Gibbs took one look at the hen pecked look on McGee's face and spoke.

"Don't explain McGee, we have a plane to catch."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the plane 

"So boss why are we off to New York?" Tony flipped lazily though an in flight magazine.

Gibbs frowned. "I can't give you the details- I don't even know. All I know is we have a case and need to see a man about a dog."

"A dog? Surely that would only require one man, or two if the dog was particularly strong?" Ziva piped up. Unfortunately the beautiful Israelii Mossed officer still hadn't gotten a grip on queer English expressions. Questions like this were a frequent occurrence in the office.

"It's an expression Zee-vaa" Tony whinged.

"Silence you two." Gibbs snapped and leaned back in his chair. He hated economy flights.

The team landed at JFK airport forty five minutes later, only to be received by Mac Taylor himself. The ex-marine and Gibbs launched themselves at each other, hugging. The NCIS team stood behind them dumbfounded. Their big tough boss laughing and hugging……

Gibbs turned to his team and laughed. "Mac this is my team: Senior Agent Anthony Dinozzo…."

"Yo"

"…..Officer Ziva David of Mossed…."

"Hello Detective"

"……. Probationary Agent Timothy McGee…."

"Umm…."

"…………Forensic scientist Abby Suitco……."

"Hello"

"……..and Dr Donald Mallard our ME….'

"Greetings young man…."

"…..Everyone this is Mac Taylor. He's a detective here in New York and needs our help on a case. He's also the man that saved my life in Desert Strom in '91 and godfather to my youngest daughter, Charlotte."

Mac inwardly smiled at the effect his old buddy's words had on the NCIS team. Each seemed startled and shocked about one thing or another except Dr Mallard who was quietly smiled as if everything had become clear.

"Boss- a daughter ---"

"You needed your life saved?!?!? And yes he's got a daughter don't you read files?"

"Wow a daughter. How old?"

"Shut it you lot. Time enough for questions later. Mac, shall we?" Gibbs glared at his team. "We have a case"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NYC Crime Lab

The almost entire CSI: NY team stood assembled in the break room, well with the exclusion of Danny Messer who was asleep on Lindsay's shoulder, snoring loudly in her ear. Stella glanced once around the room, everyone was here bar Flack and their new Criminal Profiler. She had an idea where they were and if they didn't get here soon there would be hell to pay with Mac.

Flack skidded to a stop outside the break room, and entered. Stella's eyes visibly lightened at the sight of her best friend. Thankfully Mac wasn't here yet. The tension in the room was running hot wired and only Danny in his partially comatose state was still. Lindsay rapped her knuckles lightly against the table while Flack and Hawkes paced together until they team heard what they'd been waiting for, several sets of boots coming down the corridor. Mac stepped into the break room closely followed by the strangest assortment of people any of the CSI's had ever seen.

Not one to mess around Mac made the introductions with Marine like efficiently and continued without stopping into why the NCIS team was in Washington.

"Yesterday Adam brought me some useful information. This case is NCIS jurisdiction because our killer maybe escaped Marine Petty Officer Harvey Johnstone. Officer Johnstone was convicted of the murders of his ex-girlfriend and her new lover three years ago but on the way to prison Johnstone escaped. He has been on the run ever since. Adam thinks the bullet from the gun that killed our latest victims is the same as the one Johnstone was seen buying two weeks ago." Mac finally took a breath when they heard the clack of high heels coming around the corner. Appearing in the doorway was a tall auburn haired woman. Her skirt and blazer were perfectly tailored and her high heels were in prime condition. Her auburn hair was pulled back off her face in a ponytail and her grey eyes looked over her square glasses. The only jewellery she wore was a small heart locket on a gold chain.

NCIS special agent Gibbs turned white but Ducky passed by him and smiled at the new comer.

"Charlotte dear, you look lovely, just like your mother. I see you finally made the state of New York's criminal profiler." He kissed her on both cheeks and grasped one of her long white hands in both of his. "You're mother would be proud"

**A/N and that's where it ends… mainly because I have no ideas to continue this. Give me some and I'll finish it…. And we all know how to do that… You feed my review bunny. I've posted this as CSI NY because most of the action occurs there. Have fun and rock on.**

**KM**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N well here's chapter two all ready to go….. You know how to get chapter three……

I own nothing!

Danny and Lindsay

Danny sat on the couch watching TV. The crime show was so unrealistic that he was finding it amusing. "Hey Montana, Don't you wish we had a case that could be solved in an hour?" He stood up and switched the television off, and moved into the kitchen where Lindsay sat in her sweat pants and singlet sipping cocoa and emailing home. She looked up at him and smiled. "You know like the mystery of Charlotte?"

Danny nagged Lindsay about Charlotte's story ever since the young woman had come face to face with her father. Knowing that if anyone had the story it would be his girlfriend…… Chocolates hadn't worked, Roses hadn't worked, surprise questions hadn't.

Lindsay smiled indulgently at her boyfriend. Really he was just like a big kid in a toy shop. "You'll have to do better than that. After all its her secret not mine.", Danny looked at her. Lindsay recognised the look. "oh no you don't", she jumped of her stool and ran for it squealing. Danny chased her around the lounge, though the hallway, finally catching her in their bedroom. Throwing her on the bed he began tickling her. Lindsay laughed and laughed. During gasps of air she giggled, "No…. I'm… not….telling…..ever." Danny changed tactics.

Lindsay couldn't resist Danny's kisses and this was no exception. His lips were strong and firm against her own. His hands were- She opened her mouth slightly to groan but he was too quick for her and slide his tongue over hers gently caressing it. She moaned and broke away. "okay I'll tell you." Danny smiled against her lips. She felt rather than heard him say, "I knew it." Lindsay sat up, leaning over him. "You tickle rapist." pity she was smiling.

Flack and Charlotte

Charlotte had come home to find her secret boyfriend Don Flack standing in her kitchen cooking. Don Flack cooking was a lovely sight, but a topless Flack cooking well…She was very very happy to see him. Don said nothing as she came in and after dropping her bad in the corner, came up behind him and kissed his neck. "Mmm what smells so good?" she enquired, laying her head against Flack's naked back. He turned around and put his arms around her waist. She lifted her head for the kiss but when it came it was soft and quick not like Don at all. "What's wrong babe?" She asked lifting one eyebrow. He shook his head and kissed her eyebrow. "Nothing. As for what smells so good, it's Chicken Stir fry. Now I know you'll want to shower so off you go." He lightly slapped her butt in his usual fashion.

Later as they were eating dinner, he startled her by asking her, "Why didn't you tell me about your Dad? I'm your boyfriend. Don't I deserve that? The truth?" She shook her head. "Oh Don. I really didn't want to have to burden you with my past. Its something I'd much rather forget. But if you want to know, I'll guess tell you." Don put down his fork and looked at her. She smiled ruefully. "Here, you might need this." She refilled his wineglass and did the same to hers.

"Well when I was five my mother was murdered. I was living in Washington with her and my father but we almost never saw him as he was trying to work his way up the ranks of NCIS. One day my mother was gunned down in a corner store robbery gone wrong. I was at pre school. My father was the one that told me what happened. He said she died in a car crash. I was told never to drink and drive, it was a drunk driver that killed her. After her funeral he packed me up and sent me to my mum's sister in New Zealand. I grew up in Auckland with my cousins and eventually as young children do, I forgot all but brief memories. My father wrote to me but that was all the contact I had with my past. As far as I knew I was a Kiwi, Auckland was my home, I was a Jafa.(**a/n this is what the rest of the country calls us Aucklanders). **One day when I was sixteen I asked my aunt how my mother really died. I wasn't stupid. What were the chances of running into a driver drunk enough to kill you, in Washington at 10am?!? My aunt told me that my mum had been gunned down and that the man who did it was never caught. My whole world was ripped apart. I spent the next ten years studying and saving until I could move here to New York. I figured that being in the states would make it easier to find out about my mother's death. I haven't spoken to my father since I was sixteen and told him that I knew the truth."

Charlotte picked her wineglass up and drained it. "Well that's my story. Now Don if you'll excuse me." She stood up and fled the table, tears in her eyes. Don sighed and placed his head in his hands. Why did he have to ask? She was obviously still hurting and confused. Seeing her father properly hadn't helped. Idiot.

He stood and picked up the dishes placing them in the dishwasher. Then he grabbed a spare pillow from the hall closet and lay on the couch with the old throw rug covering him. He fell asleep to the sound of his head pounding out, stupid, stupid, stupid…….

Mac and Stella

Stella hadn't needed to ask her lover the story of Charlotte and her father. She already knew. As Danny and Lindsay lay curled in each others arms, swearing vengeance on the man that had hurt their newest team member, who was now undoubtedly a member of the family, Stella lay in Mac's arms. As charlotte lay curled on her bed crying, she lay safe with her lover.

Stella looked at Mac. "Mac, do you think it was smart to call in Gibbs to work on a case that Charlotte was already working on?" Mac smiled at his beautiful lover. "Stel, I did it for a reason. I was going to do it at the first opportunity I got anyway. Those two have been too far apart for too long. Gibbs misses his daughter and Charlotte needs to hear why Gibbs lied to her. It was just luck it was one of Charlotte's first cases. Who knows, maybe these two can patch up their differences and find Ellen's killer together."

Stella snorted. "You don't want much do you?" she asked. Mac smiled his devious smile at her again. "Right now I just want you," he growled as her flipped her over and looked down at her. His lips meet hers in show of love and passion.

Tony and Ziva

Tony was aware how lucky he was to have Gibbs allow him and Ziva to share a room. He was aware of how lucky that was. Maybe it was just because Gibbs was distracted with his daughter at the time. He was also now very aware of how much he wanted to take advantage of it. Unfortunately Ziva was sitting in their suite reading a file. It was the exact same on as his. They had been given to every member of the NCIS team and briefly summarised the case, as so far. Ziva was rereading hers for the forth time.

"Zeeevaaa" he whinged. "Come to bed. You've read that a million times already and I wanna sleep."

Ziva peered up at him. "Tony how do expect to understand the case if you don't know what is going on. Anyway, you don't want to sleep. You could do that alone. No, I think you have ulterior motives." She looked pointy at his crouch.

Tony couldn't fault her observation skills. He stood up and walked over to the chair where she sat. Standing behind her in only his silk boxers he bent down to her.

Ziva felt his warm breath on her cheek. "Please Ziva?" His lips gently brushed her ear as he nuzzled her neck. "You want me as much as I want you." The sound of his low growl and the feel of his breath on her cheek and neck were driving her crazy. Well what the heck, she was a fast reader. Tomorrow was a new day.

"Now tell me about Gibbs and the beautiful Miss Gibbs. Go on." Ziva shuddered and began to tell her lover about the Gibbs' past. Tony listened attentively and then rewarded her. Damn him he always knew how to get to her.

Flack and Charlotte

Flack's less than restful sleep was disturbed by the annoyingly cheerful ring of his cell phone. Flack rolled over and off the couch. The sound of giggles made him pull himself up off the floor. Charlotte sat on the armchair with a steaming cup of coffee, looking a lot more like herself. "Aren't you going to get that?" She asked innocently. Grumbling good naturedly he stood and flipped his phone open.

"Flack,"

"Flack we need you down here, seems there's been another one." Mac's voice was stressed, it must be bad. "They're younger. We need Charlotte too." Flack guessed that Stella had told Mac about her suspicions. Oh drat!

"Mac we'll be right there." he got the address and flipped his phone shut. Charlotte's cheerful look faded at the look on his sombre face.

"Another?" she asked softly.

He nodded, "They're young, Char." She softly swore. "Mac wants you there as well." she nodded at went to the bedroom to change.

Ten minutes later they left the apartment and walked to Central Park. Charlotte's apartment was two blocks away and on the short walk they contemplated the possibilities. None of them were pretty. They were met by Agent DiNozzo and Officer David.

"They're off the path a bit but still watch where you step. It's pretty gory." DiNozzo said. Agent Gibbs and Mac were waiting for them just before the crime scene. "Two victims, young unidentified male and female identified as fifteen year old Anna Ploughberry. Two joggers found them. Hawkes is having trouble getting a TOD. Cause could be difficult too. Flack, I need you to interview those joggers. McGee and Danny have already taken crime scene photos but before we move anything we want Charlotte to look at the scene."

Flack was already strolling away so Charlotte followed Agent Gibbs and Mac.

The two bodies lay entwined together. The male holding his girlfriend tightly. It would have been cute except for the startling youth of the pair and the fact that these two were gutted. The surrounding trees held organs and the ground was soaked with blood. Charlotte noticed that the faces were clean and unharmed. She grimaced. The girl's purse was sitting next to the couple clean and closed. Agent McGee informed her that nothing was missing. She wandered around trying to get into the shoes of the killer. It took two laps in silence before she noticed it. How could she have missed it? Sitting entwined in the girl's hair was a gleaming metal object. She grabbed some gloves and picked it up. She swore.

"Mac, Agent Gibbs I got something." The pair looked over at her. She held it up. "I need to take this back to my office. There are too many similarities for it to be wrong. I need to consult my books."

Gibbs stepped forward. "What is it?" really the man should never try to act the concerned father. She hated him, she was sure, he lied to her. He lied.

"I will tell you, all of you when I have made my conclusion. In the meantime I'll need crime scence photos and autopsy reports." her tone softened. "Mac you know the drill."

She handed Danny the badge and strolled off, peeling off her gloves as she went.

**A/N oooh feisty! Well I don't blame her. So cue the reviews. I will update chapter three as soon as I can but since I don't know when that will be I'm giving you Chapter two now. If you're missing the story just drop me a line and I'll let you know how much longer it will be. Feeding my review bunny helps too!**

**Any suggestions for the next chapter would be appreciated and thanks so much to those that reviewed Chapter One. It's you 7 that inspired me to keep writing. Also thanks to the person that corrected me on the Marine's rank. I'll stick with what I've got for now (Hey's its AU anyway….hehehe) but I'll bear it in mind for another character that will debut later. Smile and have fun all**

**Rock on**

**KM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well enjoy……**

**If I owned NCIS would I be writing this? NO! I'd be writing the script so that Tony and Ziva were together and McGee and Abby got back together and if I owned CSI: NY Lindsay would get hit by a bus and Danny and I would run off together and get married and make babies and play with chocolate ice cream syrup…….. And Charlotte would be written in for Flack because those two will be great together…….**

**Basically I own nothing!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flack had been picking up his pen and putting it down for twenty minutes now. Needless to say he was bored. Danny looked over at his friend. "You do realise test results take a while? Why don't ya go take Charlotte out for lunch? By the time you get back I'll have an identification on mystery man and the trace from under his nails will be back. Then you can go arrest the bad guy and tell the family." Flack looked up with a frown on his face. "Good idea but she needs quiet to go over the crime scene photos and go though her books and case files. Apparently I'm a distraction." he shook his head in disbelief. "Also you honestly think I'll be able to arrest this guy? He hasn't left enough trace before. What make this different?" Danny opened his mouth to comment on how Flack was distracting HIM from his nap but Stella walked in.

"Guys, Charlotte has some information for us and Ducky and Sid have autopsy results. Mac wants us to meet in the break room. So move it will you?"

The guys were the last to arrive. With a cruel satisfaction Danny observed Flack do almost green as he spotted Charlotte already sitting down, next to Playboy DiNozzo no less. Danny knew it wouldn't matter if DiNozzo was single and the hottest guy around, he'd seen Charlotte's looks at Flack. That girl had it bad. Anyway, the two were in a discussion on criminal profiling and DiNozzo was actually looking at her face, not her chest. Flack had nothing to worry about. Flack sat next to the sunning Ziva David and started up a convosation while Danny sat next to his beautiful girlfriend. Lindsay immediately nudged him, directing his attention to Flack. The man was so jealous he couldn't be more green if he used body paint. Unfortunately Danny had to smoother his laugh as Gibbs and Mac walked in, earning him a glare from Gibbs and a look from Mac that clearly asked if he was okay. He managed a slight nod and moved his attention off his co-workers.

Charlotte stood up, a manila folder in front of her as she began to talk. "The new crime scene clearly shows an escalation in violence. This was properly triggered by some action however after finding a Naval badge in our female victim's hair, I strongly believe that this man has been watching us and this new display of violence is his reaction to our guests; NCIS." she paused for breath. "After receiving the autopsy results and finding the cause of death and the presence of narcotics(**A/N drugs**) I have a theory to who we should be looking for and, I hate to say this, but the recent murders have fortunately left me more information on which to base a full profile. The man we are looking for is defiantly a naval or marine man. The badge he left at the crime scene was that of a gunnery Sergent however I think this is only his demonstration of power and knowledge over us. Agent Gibbs here was a gunnery Sergent so I feel that this is more of a way of telling us that he knows who we are and who the NCIS team is. This man has a low rank or is an enlisted man, he most certainly has little control or power and the use of narcotics in his crimes prove this. Maybe he still lives with a domineering parent? Also the unsub is attempting to gain some control over his life and does so in the ultimate form; the power over life and death. When we do find him, his service record is likely to show some service in Africa or a holiday in Africa, this is demonstrated in his gutting of his victims, that is similar to some tribal sacrifices. Also we need to be looking for a man that has past issues with woman, maybe he is still sore over a break up or witnessed his mother be beaten. The fact that he kills the female victim over the longest period of time indicates this." she looked at Sid and Ducky. "Do you mind if I go into details about the manner of death?"

Sid looked at Ducky then back at Charlotte. "I don't mind if Ducky doesn't mind. Less work for me." he smiled. Ducky turned to Charlotte. "Of course dear. This reminds me of the time your mother and I were working on a case….." Charlotte smiled indulgently at her surrogate grandfather and continued. "Both victims had their gutting started but then they were killed with a stab to the heart and the gutting continued. I believe that this is another form of control. The victims would be in agonising pain right up until their death, the power to end this pain, to give mercy was in the killers control. He could control how much pain the victims went though. This is the same in all the murders to date. The first wounds inflicted were designed to cause pain not kill. Also the presence of narcotics allows him to control their perception on what was happening. In this last case he gave the victims a tabulated dosage of a methamphetamine/ party pill mix. This would have giving the victims a full response to pain but make it seem a dream. Alas the working of a twisted mind. Oh and I should add he properly has a previous record, so will be in the system."

She looked around the room. More than one person looked pale. The sick games this fool had been playing with those last two children made even hardened law enforcers sick to their stomach. Stella pushed her cup of coffee away from her. Gibbs looked at his daughter. "You do know that if anyone but my daughter tried that, I would have cut them off? Is this profile consistent with Johnstone?" Charlotte looked at her father with a sharp look. "I believe it to be consistent and I'd like to meet your daughter. I'm an orphan myself." Big tough Gibbs looked a little hurt. Charlotte looked at her boss, "Mac is that all?" Mac nodded and Charlotte turned on her heel to leave but not before looking straight at Flack, "I'll cook tonight." She left without a backwards glare at her father.

The teams sat in silence. Stella cleared her throat and without making eye contact with Gibbs said, "Well I'm glad that's out in the open. I hate not being able to congratulate you two." Flack looked at her mildly alarmed, "You knew?"

Abby laughed, "Flack, I arrived less than two days ago and I saw it. Dang even Tony knew. Everyone in this room well bar Gibbs-," she said looking at her boss who was appraising the new threat to his daughter's virtue like a tiger does to a piece of meat, "- were waiting for you to announce the engagement," Flack looked even more shocked,

"But- How- How could you know?! I haven't even asked her yet?!?" Everyone with the exclusion of Gibbs laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting closed pretty quickly after that but not before Ziva, Stella, Abby and Lindsay had cornered him for details, all the while shooting dirty looks over their shoulders at their respective boyfriends. Danny text him later, "Way to set the bar man!". Mac and Gibbs sent everyone home to get some rest as there was no doubt tomorrow would be a busy day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flack unlocked the door to his and Charlotte's apartment, him having moved in quite recently, only to pause as he heard music. The cheerful music contrasted with his black mood, he'd just introduced Mac to Anna Ploughberry's mother. What a woman! She identified her daughter's body with the same attention he would show to a piece of trash on the bottom of his shoe. The woman was more concerned that her daughter's death interfered with her shopping trip than anything else. Flack quietly pushed open the door to see his girlfriend dressed in a tight black singlet and a pair of loose brown sweat pants. Her hair hung straight down her back and swung gently from side to side as she danced with complete abandonment of her usual straight laced working demure.

She brought the soup ladle up to her mouth and started singing along to the next track on the CD.

The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin and the joint began to swing.  
You shouldve heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock.

Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,  
Little Joe was blowin on the slide trombone.  
The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,  
The whole rhythm section was the purple gang.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock.

Number forty-seven said to number three:  
You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.  
I sure would be delighted with your company,  
Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock.

Flack crept in and after a few minutes of watching her shake her beautiful body until he couldn't stand it anymore. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Charlotte jumped by relaxed as she smelt his familiar aftershave. His lips brushed her ear as he continued the song, she joined him after the first line. As she sung she continued moving her hips in the same movements.

The sad sack was a sittin on a block of stone  
Way over in the corner weepin all alone.  
The warden said, hey, buddy, don't you be no square.  
If you cant find a partner use a wooden chair.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock.

Shifty Henry said to bugs, for heavens sake,  
No ones lookin, now's our chance to make a break.  
Bugsy turned to shifty and he said, nix nix,  
I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock.

Flack couldn't take it anymore he flipped her around as the last notes died out. They started kissing, getting progressively rougher as their tongues were added to the mix. She had his tie undone, he had his hands up her shirt, she was unbuttoning his shirt, he was hard and ready, her hands slipped inside his pants until a polite cough interrupted them. Flack whirled around, his hand on his gun and his gun half way raised until his eyes reached the annoyed and embarrassed eyes of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Charlotte tried in vain to contain her giggling.

The CD started up again with a fresh track…….

If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation Flack would have laughed as the opening verse of Good Charlotte's "Keep you hands of my girl" started blasting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(This is where the chapter was suppose to end but I thought some McAbby, Tiva and Danny/Lindsay action was needed. Consider this a treat………….but I'm keeping the cliff hanger!)**

While Flack and Charlotte were being confronted by her father, Danny Messer danced with his girlfriend in the new dance club near the lab. After Flack had made his escape Danny, McGee (Whose first name was Timothy, Danny was shocked to learn) Tony, Hawkes and Mac were dragged by nose dancing with the girls. Ziva had tossed her hair and glared at Tony, making him the first victim, after that it was divide and conquer. Danny's excuse of wanting to cook dinner for Lindsay was rebuffed but the fact that he always did. McGee hadn't even bothered arguing with Abby, no prizes for guessing who wore the pants there. Mac was the hardest. Gibbs left him alone with murmured things about meeting an old friend. Ducky had gone with him for a lift with the excuse that his old bones were too tired to catch the subway. That gave Stella her chance. She cornered him in the changing room and it was only after she had him backed against the showers panting with (what Danny hoped was exhaustion.) and handcuffed him the shower rail did he agree to come.

Both had emerged fifteen minutes later looking messier than when they went in. No body had wanted to ask to many questions.

Now as Lindsay danced with him, up close in the darkened club, he felt he made the right choice. He bent his head and kissed her brow. "You know Montana, I bet you Flack isn't having his much fun," He then looked over at their friends, old and new, He raised his eyebrows in salute to McGee and Tony. Danny bypassed Stella and Mac, who seemed only aware of each other. Danny chuckled. It must be Stella's influence, Mac was not a public display man.

His Montana raised her head and looked at him. Her smile lit her face and extended right to her eyes. She slowly rubbed herself up and down him. He pulled her closer. "Why don't we go home?" she whispered in his ear. Danny nodded, and they slipped away in the crowd.

**A/N okay guys, It's your choice. How does Gibbs react? Does Flack survive the angry father routine? How does Charlotte react? You tell me and I'll write it. At the moment I don't have chapter four finished because without knowing how those three react I can't write anything. So tell me! I have cookies…………**

**The next bit is on case….again but your reactions will determine how I write it. I could kill a few characters off……….. And will if I get no reviews about what to do and whether you like it so far. The compromising scene between Charlotte and flack is the first of this kind so feedback will be loved. **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! And to the people who have added me to author alerts and added this to their favourites! Have some hugs!**

**Rock on**

**KM**

**Also want to read this early? Before I put it up? I have no beta……. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N okay guys I've made a few grammer changes and reposting this but i will NOT continue with this story unless I get reviews! Its so rude of you not to. Thanks so much to Soccarbitch who has faithfully reviewed, but thats the only one. From now on i will not update until I recieve at least five revies for every chapter. Come on guys theres 17 people recieving email alerts on this story!!!!  
**

It had taken Flack less than a second to realise that the angry man standing before him was not one that he should shoot. This man was an angry father worried about his daughter's virtue. No matter how estranged. If the situation wasn't so serious Flack could have laughed at the colour changes Gibbs' face was undergoing. That wasn't until Gibbs started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TOUCH MY BABY GIRL?!?! SHE'S A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN YOU!!!" Gibbs could have continued and was fully intending to but as he drew a breath his 'baby girl' started.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! FATHERS DON'T LIE TO THEIR DAUGHTERS THEN SEND THEM AWAY LIKE A DOG! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Well to Flack it was clear where someone got her temper. Gibbs was taken aback but caught on quickly.

"I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU. MUCH!!! I THOUGHT IT BEST FOR YOU. I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO GROW UP WITH TWO PARENTS, TO GROW UP WITH PEOPLE WHO WERE BETTER PARENTS THAN I COULD EVER BE!!!!" They seemed to have forgotten him, and he certainly wasn't going to draw attention to himself. He smiled looking at his girlfriend as she threw back her hair and stamped her foot. She was so beautiful when she was angry.

"WHAT ABOUT ME? DID YOU EVER THINK I WANTED TO KNOW, TO BE WITH, MY DAD?!?!? I JUST LOST MY MOTHER FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!! I WANTED TO STAY WITH YOU!!! IT DIDN'T MATTER WHAT KIND OF FATHER YOU WERE AS LONG AS YOU WERE THERE. THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO DO BUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT!!! ALL I WANTED WAS YOU!!!! I WANTED A FUTURE WHERE I WOULD HAVE SOMEONE TO TALK ABOUT HER WITH, BUT NO, YOU SENT ME AWAY.!!!!!!!!!! THE POOR UNWANTED DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!! YOU FAILED ME!!!"

With each word she screamed, Charlotte walked towards Gibbs. Without stopping she backed him out the door and with the last word, slammed the door in his face. She turned to face him, back against the door and sliding down she started to cry. Flack walked over and pulled this lovely talented woman, this woman that he loved with all his heart and wanted one day to marry, into his arms.

He knew that there was nothing he could do but hold her and wait for the sobbing to subside, so he did. His shirt got soaked with her tears but he didn't stop holding her. Charlotte relaxed slowly into the strong arms of the man she loved. He was whispering everything and nothing in her ear and rubbing her back. It was comforting. Her crying stopped suddenly when a thud came on the door and with a crash, the whole door exploded inward. They hadn't even noticed the black smoke blowing past the window, the smoke that was billowing from their kitchen window. The fire chief had assured a tearful Charlotte that the soup would have been lovely had it not set fire to the tea towel and then to the kitchen. He pulled Flack aside and said bluntly that her shutting the door saved both of them from Carbon monoxide poisoning and to never again let her in the kitchen or leave cooking unattended. Flack thanked the ass nicely and turned back to find his girlfriend standing in the ruins of their kitchen.

She looked at him and smiled. "Honey, wanna redecorate?" he laughed and pulled her close again. "Anything for you. Anything." He was so lucky to have her.

Fifteen minutes later he figured out how to make her happy and while she was showering, he rang the one person he knew that could and would help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlotte sat in the shower with hot water pounding around her. The steam had fogged up the glass. Tears ran down her face and dripped off her nose. She traced her mothers name, her fathers name and her name on the wall. With an angry wipe she erased the hope she had had for her childhood. She placed her head between her legs and cried. Nothing could heal this hurt, the hurt of her ruined childhood. At the start of the night she hadn't wanted to think of the life that haunted her but the appearance of her father changed that. She briefly touched the eight purple and red scars on her inner thigh. Razor thin and cut straight but deep they were a memento to her lost childhood. A life she wanted to leave behind in New Zealand. Flack had asked about them once on the night they first made love. She had told him that she was attacked by a rampaging kiwi, but now she vowed to unleash the horrors of her past in the hope that he would understand her determination to never let their child face such suffering. No scratch that, he would understand. He knew that the unspeakable horrors were the forces that shaped her history, her persona. They were more than lovers, they were playmates and best friends, people that close understood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flack sat in living room flicking though the DVDs. His visitor was going to be about an hour but he didn't want Charlotte to think he was up to something. She emerged from their bedroom to find him sitting wearing his old track pants with his feet up on the table, a open pizza box in front of him and Breakfast at Tiffany's on the DVD player. The front door was fixed back on its hinges with thanks going to the fire department.

"Hello love. I thought after our emotional evening you could do with pizza and Tiffany. Come on." he yanked her gently down beside him and wrapped his arm around her. She cuddled in next to him as the movie started. Perhaps she could tell him her news tomorrow. They watched in silence for about an hour when the doorbell rang. Flack smiled at her wary gaze. "It's probably Mac wanting to know why I set the kitchen on fire. Anyway your father can't get back in the building, I had words with the doorman." Charlotte smiled and giggled. "My knight in a flaming tea towel." He kissed her brow before answering it. On the other side of the door stood Ducky with a tall red haired woman.

"Don, thank you for ringing. Director, this is Don Flack Jr, the boyfriend of our lovely Miss or rather Dr Gibbs. Don, this is Jenny Shepard NCIS Director and Charlotte's mother's former partner. I thought on my mission she would be the best assistant. Now where is our young lady?" Ducky finally took a breath and stepped inside. Flack shut the door, hardly believing that the director of NCIS was in his home, and watched as Jenny stood still with a look on her face that Flack couldn't identify. "My dear lord.' Shepard breathed. " For a moment there I thought, you could have been, my God you look like your mother." Charlotte sat on the arm chair listening intently to the stories Ducky and Shepard began to tell her about the one person she had never been able to talk about. Flack grabbed his jacket and silently left. Ducky had said that they would need the night, well Danny's couch was comfortable and she would find his note on the bed.

**A/N Well guys I hope I didn't disappoint. I had fun building on Charlotte's character and really enjoyed the whole secret she had from Flack. I thought I'll post this now because CSI NY was on last night, the one where Mac pursuits Clay Dobson and it all ends on a cliff hanger, they're replaying NCIS tonight from season one so it seems right. Pity I haven't seen season four, Damn TVNZ broadcasters!**

**Anyway rating is now M for foul language and the shower scene, didn't wanna get in trouble now…..**

**Rock on**

**KM**

**Now Review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing - this is yet to be beta'd so bear with me……….feel free to send a beta'd version. I will love you forever.**

In the half gloom light, the man and his woman slept. As the light fell on the man's face he groaned and after a few minutes of eyelid fluttering, his eyes opened. He groaned and peered down at the woman lying on his chest. His face lit with a smile as the memories of last night cascaded though his head. He remembered every detail of the night before, of their dabbling into karma sutra and the fun that they had as a result of it. That was until his best friend showed up. That was messy.

He kissed his woman's brow and slide out of the bed as he picked up his discarded clothing, amongst the clothing strewn on the floor. Following the smell of burning eggs down the corridor, he steeped into his kitchen to see his best friend standing apologetically over a smocking pan of what Danny assumed were eggs, once.

"Flack, must you destroy my kitchen as well as yours? I thought you wanted to be gone early so you could see Charlotte before work" Danny side stepped his friend and dumped the black crispy things in the pan, into the bin. Flack looked at him, unshaven and somewhat smelly.

"Uh yeah, well it is just on six now. I thought I should take her some breakfast, you know because our kitchen's uh out of order." Danny shook his head and pushed Flack towards the shower.

"Have a quick shower then go home. Just stop at a café and buy her a bagel or something. She'll like it just as much as a cold burnt egg." Flack laughed and went. Danny turned back to the kitchen, "Now to fix this."

Ten minutes later Flack was putting on his jacket and running, literally, out the door. "See ya Messer. Thanks" Danny shook his head and went back to the pancakes he was making for his Montana. He was just adding the rose he picked from the bunch he brought home yesterday, when his cell phone ran.  
"Messer,"

"Ah, detective Messer. Greetings" a garbled voice said on the other end.

"Who is this?" Danny was wary, this was his work number. No one bar the NYPD had access to the number.

"Tell Gibbs I want to cut a deal. You will find details on how to contact me with the Summorson pair,"

"Who is this? What do you want?" Danny was panicking.

"Tell Gibbs." With that a click signalled the other person hanging up. Danny shut the phone before flipping it open again and pressing speed dial.

"Mac, we got a problem."

Flack pushed the door to his apartment open cautiously, not sure of what he would find. What he did find shocked him. The director of NCIS lay sprawled across his couch, while the Medical examiner sat in his armchair with a cup of coffee looking at Charlotte who lay curled up on the floor.

"Rather like looking at Charlotte's mother and Jenny after they pulled a three nighter stake out…" Ducky laughed to himself. "I think she'll be okay now"

Flack just smiled as Charlotte snorted, farted then reached out murmuring "Don,". He knelt down next to her, "I'm over here baby." Charlotte pulled his ankle cause the six foot two man to come crashing down onto the floor next to her. Ducky sat chuckling appreciatively as Charlotte buried her face in Flack's groin. Jenny's moan shocked Charlotte into waking up, unfortunately at the same moment that Jenny swung her legs over the side of the sofa…….Later Flack would swear the people living down the hall had heard the crack.

**(A/N this is just a warning it gets graphic after this………………murder is a messy business)**

Mac stood above the bodies of Mr and Mrs Summorson. Just nineteen and already dead. He turned to the couple standing next to him. "Tony, Ziva. I'll let you collect evidence from in here. Leave the bodies for now, just photos" They nodded and got to work. The two bodies were laid out on the bed. John Summorson lay with his head on his wife's left shoulder, his body on her right. However this gruesome sight was nothing, NOTHING, compared to Anna Summorson. At the time of her death she was pregnant and the killer had disembowelled her, cut the baby into pieces and strewn them along the floor. Her throat had been slit afterwards, although she was already dead by then. Even the battle hardened Gibbs hadn't been able to come in here. Something caught Mac's eye as Ziva pulled her head up.

"What shall we do with the baby?" she asked eyeing the remains doubtfully.

Mac ignored her as he reached up and took a clean white piece of paper from in the light shade. He was only semi surprised to see it had survived the massacre without a spec of blood. After reading it he ran outside. Gibbs was standing on the pavement talking angrily into his cell phone when Mac ran up to him.

"We need Charlotte,"

**a/N okay sorry that's so short but I felt you guys needed something. I've been sick lately so unable to write. I've had pneumonia and been very ill but also have the worst case of writers block…….. **

**I need to know if you guys want me to continue with the story because I'm just not getting any reviews and that's horrid. Really. So basically this is the last chance. No reviews or only a small amount and I wont continue. Heaps and I'll continue. Also if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them every little bit helps………..**

**If this story makes it to the end I swear Flack and Charlotte will get engaged... **

**KM**

**(I'm not upset at the reviews to say rock on….. that's very sad…….)**

**Cookies to those faithful reviewers……….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard Disclaimer I own only the plot.**

Detectives of the NYPD and Agents of NCIS;

I am surprised at your stupidity.

Do you really believe I warranted a Navel arrest? Well, have I got news for you. I am not Navel. I have no connections to NCIS. What. So. Ever.

Go away Gibbs and your team, you are not involved in this. This is my fight against the NYPD. Against Don Flack Jnr.

How many times did you think you could fob me off Detective Flack? My mother deserved to die, and you put the wrong man behind bars. Did you think you were right? Well as I tried to tell you, IT WAS ME!!!!!

I see you and your girlfriend. I see you playing house. Did you know she was pregnant? I tapped the phone, heard her call. You're going to be a daddy.

I hate you. I will kill your baby. And maybe your girlfriend. Was her name Charlie? Or Charlotte? Or as you like to call her in bed, your little wild thing? I see you in bed with her. I have a heat sensor on your bedroom. You are as naughty as those kids.

I killed them.

Those horny teenagers. They disgusted me. My mother said that sex was bad, I thought she was wrong, now I know she's right. Dirty. Should you die too? That depends.

I want the world to know what my mother was really like. I want them to know why I killed her, so I'll let you arrest me. On one condition. We play by my rules. Your girlfriend and the Boss man come alone to arrest me. You stay outside with all the dirty cops. Play my rules and no one gets hurt. Don't and I continue to kill.

I will be in touch, I will even send a gift. Then you will know that it was me. I will send the baby's dried head. Check, its gone.

Chucky

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The detectives stood around the letter, however their attention was focused on the young woman reading it. Charlotte trembled as she read aloud the threat to her baby's life. She looked at Flack.

"How could he kill our baby?" She cried desperately. Flack looked at her hard. "How could you not tell me I was gonna be a daddy?". She looked up again at his tone. "I was going to tell you tonight, at dinner" He lowered his head ashamed. Agent Gibbs stood in the corner, torn between thumping the guy who got his precious baby daughter pregnant and crying at the thought of being a granddad. He could still remember when she was born. Maybe it was time to start investing some of his stocks in tissues.

Stella looked around into the faces of her workmates and the people she had come to know as friends. "We can't send Charlotte, she's pregnant." Charlotte looked at her. "We can and we will. I maybe pregnant but any man that threatens my baby's life deserves to die a horrible death."

She glared at her father, then softened. "You have a lot to thank Jenny and Ducky for. I can't forgive you for sending me away but I can learn to move on." Gibbs tried to say something but she shushed him. "Becoming a parent has taught me something, a lesson enforced by this letter. I will do anything to eliminate risks to my baby's life. That's why I can move on. I understand. After this I'm going after the bastard that killed my mother." Gibbs looked at his daughter. "He's dead. Been dead for nearly twenty years." She gave a watery smile. "I won't ask" the CSI's watched as Charlotte launched herself at her dad and for the first time since her mother died, was in his arms. Mac looked at the pair,

"Charlotte, I can put your tears down to hormones but Jethro?!" he shook his head in wonderment until Stella touched his arm. "Let her go. This is something she has to do and let them stay for a bit. Gibbs needs some time getting use to the idea of being a father and soon to be grandfather. Any way what could happen when she's with you," he looked at her face. It seemed Mac couldn't say no to her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later Tony DiNozzo and Danny Messer sat alone in a bar. It was dim and the bar stools had split leather, but neither of them would change a thing. Danny took a long drink of his beer and opened the first conversation of the night.

"Its not that we don't trust her skills with a gun, its just we can't lose another team member,"

Tony looked at him, "So you know how that feels? I hate that feeling. The pain of having a limb wrenched off almost."

Danny gave a rueful smile, "Her name was Adian Burn. She was my best friend, like a sister to Stella, daughter to Mac, love interest to Flack. Everyone loved her. This was one of her favourite bars and still now we all come here for drinks in her memory."

Tony looked at him again but this time with the hurt of losing a team mate and friend on his face, "Who? How?"

Danny shook his head, "We caught him. He was a suspect that she had been trailing. As to how, we found her burnt out corpse in a car. I thank God every day that we caught him. Pratt was his name. You?"

Tony looked at his drink, tears in his eyes. "Kate Todd. She was like a sister to me, friend to Abby. Sometimes I thought love interest to McGee but most importantly to Gibbs she was the daughter he never had. After losing contact with Charlotte, she was almost a replacement, but not a replacement. One day we were at a crime scene when she was hit between the eyes. Sniper. Until recently I thought it was Gibbs that got the guy, Ari was his name, but then I found out who really did. Ziva. Ziva was, still is I guess, his half sister. Do you know how that feels? I'm dating the sister and killer of the man that murdered my best friend. More than that though, Ziva was Kate's replacement on the team but I just can't stop."

Danny nodded, "Montana was Adian's replacement."

They looked at each other and said "Sorry man," They then laughed and began telling stories of those that they lost.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Detective Flack sat on the wrong side of his girlfriend's desk. She was going over the letter to try and profile this madman, even if they only hope she could give was that they had an idea of who they faced. He was going though case files to find out what he could about 'Chucky' 's mother with no luck. He was also trying to consol her on the incorrectness of her first profile.

"Things change honey. Facts change, the evidence. Its not your fault."

"But I still can't get those last crime scene photos out of my head, that could have been our baby. Also I want to move,"

He nodded, "We were going to need a bigger apartment for bubs anyway. When's the due date again?" She looked at him,

"August 27th" He nodded and they both went back to work, hiding secret smiles that told of their mutual love for each other and their baby.

Some time later, he stood up and raised his arms above his head yawning. "I'm going to get us some more coffee, well me coffee. Milk for you." Charlotte looked at him. "Milk?!?!" He nodded unaware of the mood swings that followed. "It is important for the baby to get enough calcium and caffeine is bad for little Don the third."

She took a deep breath, "First off, I'll only drink milk for the baby and second where do you get off wanting to inflict a 'third' to the end of my baby's name. Even if it is a boy." She growled. Flack nodded and quickly changed topic. "Well what names do you like?"

This diverted the temper tantrum that was sure to follow as Charlotte paused and considered. "Well if it's a girl, I would like her to have my mother's name. If it's a boy, hmmm" she looked at him. "I have no idea," Flack nodded and stepped around the desk so he could pull her close. "We have months to deicide. Anyway I wanted to ask you something," She snuggled in closer and murmured what he took as assent to continue. "I was thinking, tomorrow morning we should go up to that new café on Long Island, you know the one you wanted to check out, and have breakfast. Just the two of us. Then we can come back here to work." Charlotte sleepily murmured her assent. " Flack kissed her hair and smiled, eyes looking past her to the morning he was going to use to show her, and the rest of the world, how much he loved this woman. His woman, the mother of his child.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mac and Gibbs sat on the leather sofa at Mac's apartment. It was tastefully decorated and didn't look like the bachelor pad Mac had in DC. Gibbs strongly suspected Stella as the driving force behind this dramatic change. Tom Jones was playing on the stereo system and they drank whisky to the sounds of 'Burning down the House'. They had started off discussing the case and brown manila folders littered the glass coffee table that sat about Gibbs' knee height. They were yet to discuss Charlotte's revelation and instead enjoyed each other company while looking out the large bay windows that encased one wall of Mac and Stella's home. The late afternoon sunrise catching the glass wind chime in one corner, reflecting a rainbow into Mac's hair.

Although Mac hadn't told him that Stella lived her too, he guessed from the large portrait of the two of them hanging in the hallway. That wasn't something Mac had done. Or would ever do. Gibbs turned to his old buddy. Mac looked back at him,

"I was sitting here wondering how to ask you about what you thought. I guess I should. How does it feel, Granddad?" Mac tilted his head in query the exact same way that Stella did when asking a question. _Meh he's even got her grin, they must be in love_. Gibbs thought, all the while trying to deicide how he thought.

"I'm not going to kill Flack if that's what you mean." He chuckled a little bit as he leant back into the sofa, "I was just getting use to being a Dad again, now this. I can't help thanking whatever deity let this happen though. This baby is going to help me repair my relationship with Charlie, I mean between changing dirty nappies and being the world's greatest Granddad. I can't help picturing that if it's a boy, I can take it fishing and teach it how to change oil in a car. If it's a girl, I can take her to the park and push her on the swings or even maybe take her to see her Grandma and tell her fairy tales when I baby sit."

Mac looked at his old friend smirking, "You're going soft. I understand though. I just can't wait until I'm a daddy but Stella wants to wait until after this year."

Gibbs looked at him again, shaking himself out of daydreams involving little girls in pink dresses and ballet shoes and little boys in baseball caps and sneakers. "I going to be a Granddad….." he trailed of picturing his beautiful daughter holding hands with a little girl that looked suspiciously like his wife.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ziva, Abby, Stella and Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe sat huddled cross legged around Ziva's television. They were watching a live video feed from the privet function room that their men were decorating for the surprise Charlotte and Flack baby shower. So far Tony had fallen of the ladder, smacked Danny in the head and seriously scared McGee for life as he attempted to put up decorations. The only incident so far that had made the women jump up and start to go downstairs was McGee setting fire to the flowers. They hadn't however on Ziva's advice that the men had wanted to set it up, the men could deal with the mess.

The NCIS and Crime lab women shouldn't have even been sitting there, the men had shooed them out saying that they wanted to surprise them after the guys had set up. They had sent the women upstairs to sort out presents, but not before Ziva had installed a small camera in the air vent. At first Lindsay had been apprehensive but now she thanked Ziva immensely. The women were organising gifts while interlacing their comments about the decorating efforts.

"Ziva, I'll buy a crib. Is that McGee hanging a "It's a boy!" sign? We don't know what it is." Stella shook her head.

"okay so that's one crib from Mac and Stella or from Stella? Don't worry there's Tony hanging a "It's a girl!" sign. And wait, Did they make a "We don't know the gender!" sign? Men! They're incompant"

"I think it is. Oh god. How can we get rid of it without them noticing, and yes Mac and Stella."

"I'll get rid of it, Danny can't stay mad at me for long. Also a stroller from Danny and Lindsay."

"Do it! Uh Stuffed toys from Abby and Tim. I'll buy a farting hippo, just like mine. Stel, stop staring at me like that! I was going to get baby clothes but they don't come all in black with various murder weapons. Stuffed toys are fun too."

"Well Tony and I will get baby clothes and bottles. Then that takes the immediate stress of Charlotte and Flack. We'll all throw in for nappies and dummies. Then they have the basics. Oh my those decorations! We can't let them keep that."

For indeed Tony was hanging black and blood red streamers in one corner in the room, McGee seemed to be complaining but Tony leant down from his ladder and snarled something at him, toppling over in the process.

"Right they seem nearly done, someone call Mac, Gibbs and our happy couple. Have you written out those cards yet?"

The women then converged on the door and left the hotel room, leaving nothing but the television showing Tony getting to his feet and rubbing his head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Flack was just dragging his girlfriend out of the building when his cell phone rang. They were nearly to his black Ford explorer too. He looked quickly at the display screen and flipped it open,

"Messer" he said chirpily.

"It's Monroe actually"

"Sorry Linds. What can I do for you this lovely day"

"You can drive over to the hotel where the NCIS agents are staying. Come to the small conference room. Don't ask questions just do."

"Uh sure be there in five minutes"

Lindsay hung up and looked at the smiling expectant faces of her workmates. "They'll be here in five minutes"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**A/N I felt this should end here but just so you guys know I want your opinions on what should happen to Charlotte and Flack. Are they having a girl? A boy? Twins? Maybe twins and one twin dies? Now I will not update unless I receive ten reviews for this chapter. TEN. 10. That will make me feel loved enough to put up the next chapter with the baby shower and the gender of the baby……unless you want me to keep that a secret. But I won't know until you review.**

**This is officially 20 pages of work now and over ten thousand words. I hope to have another three or so chapters with the baby shower, conclusion to the case and the end of Charlotte and Flack because I plan to kill them off if I don't get my reviews.**

**I swear that the finally chapter will be**

"**And they all died."**

**Thanks to those that wished me better, I love you guys. I'm feeling better now but still iweak and hope to post a one shot of Flack and Charlotte after this story telling of any other children they might have……**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!** **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay I didn't get my reviews……. So there will be retaliation as my review bunny and my muse have joined forces. **

**The last chapter was the longest ever and this one is going to be longer! ****J**** I'm going to kill someone off before story this ends. Just tell me in your reviews……… Character with the least votes kicks the bucket. So vote for who should live. Extra vote if you tell me why they should live. **

**I do not own most things especially Cadbury drinking Chocolate and NCIS or CSI NY. I do however own the plot and the charater Charlotte Gibbs and her baby. **

Chapter 7 of my mothers daughter.

Flack lay curled around the gorgeous woman in his bed. He shifted slightly nuzzling her hair. The smell of her shampoo reminded him of the strawberries they had eaten last night, for a moment he wondered if Danny and Lindsay's food fight had spread but then he remembered that her shampoo was strawberries and cream scented. Before he had never understood why women insisted on buying scented shampoo but as his boxers grew tighter and he felt himself getting aroused from the smell, he understood. However he was now confused as to whether getting aroused from sniffing a woman's hair made him a pervert. The woman interrupted his musings by moaning slightly and turning her head. He kissed her temple and murmured quietly to go back to sleep. Then carefully as not to wake her, he rolled off the bed and shuffled into the adjoining bathroom. Stripping of his boxers he jumped into the shower and began washing his hair. Flack had one weakness while showering, it was a great place to sing. His horrible imitation of Suspicious minds by Elvis made him oblivious to her sounds of the door closing and someone getting into the shower with him. In fact it wasn't until the intruder wrapped her arms around his stomach and kissed his back that he noticed.

"You know, I told you to sleep." he said turning around so that he could look into Charlotte's mischievous eyes and started shampooing her hair too.

She placed her arms around his neck and began making a Mohawk with his soapy hair. "I know you did but I couldn't leave you alone in the shower could I? That singing would scare even my father and anyway," she said flippantly, "I'm curious as to why you're using my shampoo."

Flack looked at the bottle he had used and grimaced. "Oh great I get to walk around smelling like strawberries. Messer's going to looooove this."

She laughed, throwing her head back, causing bubbles to spray everywhere. "This will be a story to tell our baby. How daddy who tries to be big mean scary policeman, walked around smelling of strawberries and cream."

He looked at her, noticing for the first time her bare ring finger. "Where's your ring?"

She kissed him and murmured against his lips, "Its still new, I didn't want to get it wet, or damaged or…" she trailed off as he kissed her again. "Sweetheart, the ring will be fine. Anyway you have to wear it so everyone knows you're mine." Charlotte laughed at that and kissed him again a bit more passionately. She ground her hips against his and felt as his erection grew harder. He kissed her back with as much force, until she pulled back. "How do you know I'm yours? I'm not a possession." he grinned at the cheeky look in her eyes. "Like this." he said as he picked her up and slammed her back against the wall of the shower. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer but he resisted. "Are you mine?" he said after another round of kissing which masked a tug of war. She wanted him and he stayed away, well just. He was positioned just at her entrance where she could feel him but he resisted all attempts on her part to push him in and take her. She moaned and nodded as he lowered his head and began sucking her taunt nipple. "Are you? I didn't quite catch that?" She screamed "Yes!" he smiled against her lips and gave her what they both wanted.

Half an hour later they were asleep in each others arms in the bed when both their phones began ringing simultaneously. The shrill brings brought Charlotte to consciousness first and after she smacked Flack with a pillow a few times, they answered their phones with the same, "Flack."

Charlotte explained to Mac why she was answering as Flack, she was getting use to the name. After all she was going to be Dr. Charlotte Flack soon. After congratulating her, Mac proceeded to get on to business.

"We need you and Flack to come in immediately. Chucky sent us another letter and we need that profile. We also need to get you and I equipped for the arrest."

"Sure we'll be there in half an hour." she flipped her phone shut and looked at her pale fiancé. "What is it love?"

Flack looked at her. "He sent the dried head of the baby, as he said he would and your father thought fit to tell me what he would do to me if I hurt you. In. Detail. Not. Pretty." Charlotte laughed and kissed his nose. She picked up her reading glasses from the side table and flipped though her notes. "Did you find a case yesterday?"

He shook his head negative but she missed it as she tore off her glasses and ran into the bathroom in order to throw up. He heard her brush her teeth and her foot steps as she came back. They had asserted yesterday that she didn't like him or anyone else in the room while she threw up, to her it was odd and intrusive. "Sorry about that. I thought I'd missed the whole morning sickness thing. Guess not." She grinned at him and he hugged her close. "Its okay, its half my fault." She looked at him. "Well babe it take two to tango…. But I meant it was partly the little guys fault." he trailed off after seeing the thunderous look on her face. "Maybe we should get ready."

On the ride to the lab, Charlotte and Flack sat in silence. Not because she was till mad at him, but because they were both contemplating the night before.

------Flash back----- Flacks POV---------

They hadn't even gotten though the doors before Danny waved him over. He left Charlie talking to the women and went over to his best friend. Danny glared at him.

"I sure hope you like this surprise because we went though a lot of last minute changes for you." Flack looked at him blankly. "We were planning an engagement party but you didn't ask her so we had to make it a baby shower instead." Flack laughed at him.

"I said I would ask her tomorrow morning. Though if it makes you feel any better, I'll ask her now." and so he had.

-------Charlotte's POV------------

She was thanking her team mates and friends, for bother herself and Flack, who had wandered off. No doubt telling the boys what his dreams for their baby were. Stella gave her the carefully written vouchers, each one redeemable for baby things. All she had to do was give it to the couple who had offered to get her something and they would get it. She smiled at the last one though, it was clear that the women had organised this one.

"From: Mac, Danny, Tony, Timothy, Gibbs, Hawkes and Ducky.

One baby room painted to your specifications and a free furniture moving."

Underneath Stella's neat handwriting Ziva had added. "Being the fit law enforcers we are, the moving service will be completed without use of the elevator."

Charlotte looked at Ziva and enquired as to whether Ziva knew she live sixteen stories up. Ziva looked at her and grinned. Charlotte laughed and hugged them all. They had then moved on to discussing the sex of the baby.

"Well, I'm happy with whatever we get but I'd love to have a baby girl. Or twin boys."

Stella nodded, "Twin boys would be good for you and Flack although aren't you afraid he'll teach them how to shoot before you teach them how to read?"

Ziva laughed at that. "I would be teaching mine how to shoot before read. However I can't see Charlotte letting Flack."

Charlotte nodded at that, "No. he'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of his life if he pulled that stunt." A pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her chest and a gruff voice whispered in her ear,

"We should make a speech, thanking everyone." She nodded and found herself pinned next to her boyfriend as he raised his glass and called for quiet. As the room fell silent he let her go and spoke,

"Uh, first off we want to thank you all for this lovely baby shower. Both Charlotte and I are thankful to have such great friends and honestly without you guys we wouldn't have even had a baby shower and received such useful gifts. In fact I properly would have been dragged all over New York by a heavily pregnant woman looking for the "perfect" item. As it is I don't even have to paint my child's room by myself. So thanks guys. Now I know that I love this wonderful woman standing beside me and although I was going to wait until tomorrow morning to do this I think it would mean more to both of us if it was done here and now in front of our friends and family, at the celebration of our child's life." he looked around the room then got down on one knee in front of Charlotte.

"Ever since I first met you, you have been the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see at night. My day is always better when I come home and see you, and I daydream excuses to visit you during the day. In fact just seeing you or hearing your voice makes my whole day seem brighter." Charlotte was crying now. Tears running down her cheeks, unchecked. "You know your not suppose to cry when I guy does this." he said then smiling continued. "I want to wake up every morning with your hair all over my pillow and your face next to mine. I want to father all your children, not just this little tyke and most of all I want to know that you're my wife, my best friend and the mother of my baby's as long as we both shall live. If that's not love, I don't know what is. Will you, Dr Charlotte Ellen Gibbs, marry me?" He opened the little black box that had sneaked its way into his hand. A tasteful medium sized white gold ring with a blue diamond and two rubies, on each side, sat nestled in the black velvet.

Charlotte nodded and then said in a whisper, "Of course you silly man. Of course." Flack beamed and after slipping the ring on her finger picked her up in a bear hug and kissed her nose, ear, temple, eye and finally lips. The two embraced and then stood back from each other a bit to let their friends congratulate them. Later that night they had gone home to celebrate their engagement alone.

----------End Flash back------------

Stuck in the traffic, Don reached out and grabbed his fiancée's hand. To tell the truth, this letter scared him. He was worried he'd lose her and their baby. Gibbs had told him that 'Chucky' had set the date and time for his meeting with Mac and Charlotte. He was scared to confront the possibility that Charlotte may not come out of this alive. 'Chucky' had it in for Flack and wanted to hurt him. He didn't know how he would survive if Charlotte and or their baby died, they were his whole world. His thoughts were fragmented by he couldn't help pasting a picture of Charlotte's head over the latest female victim, her belly cut open, their baby lying in pieces. Dead before it had begun to live.

Next to him Charlotte was fearful. What if she failed at her job? What if she couldn't profile this guy and he did something she wasn't expecting? What if somebody got hurt or worse killed? Could she live with the guilt? Pausing she tried to think about it rationally. She was good at her job. The best. She wasn't prone to stuff ups. She was prejudiced with planted evidence in her last profile. She wouldn't let that happen again. All she had to do was remain calm. Sneaking a glance at her future husband she noted his pale, sweaty hands clutching the steering wheel. He was worried, properly seeing her face over the bodies of the female victims, maybe even seeing her body. She squeezed his hand.

"It will be okay. I know it will." he smiled at her. "I'm not going to argue with a pregnant woman."

The rest of the team had already arrived when Flack and Charlotte arrived hand in hand. Both looked grim and although they still had the faint smiles from last night on their faces, the stress of this letter had made the spark in their eyes disappear. They watched silently as Flack steered Charlotte to the break room couch and sat with his arms wrapped around her and the baby, as if he would never let them go. They didn't doubt that he would fight for both of them, to the death.

Mac stood up and gave a slight cough. "Now NCIS is here only to observe. This arrest is ours. Charlotte, the letter and baby's head have been tested for fingerprints, DNA ect. So the letter is yours, do you think you can have an accurate profile for us before the results come in?" She nodded. "I have my notes from the last letter so it will just be a matter of changing and adding to them." Mac smiled at her preperation. "Do you need anything else." She looked at Flack, "If you can get that case file it would help a lot." Flack shook his head, "There's too many files to read though by myself and get to you on time." Mac butted in. "Don't worry. We all are going to help. You old case files are sitting in the conference room. Everybody bar Charlotte will help." Charlotte looked pensive, "I think I can get an accurate profile then." Gibbs cut though, "Get to work then."

She stood and freed herself from her fiancé, leaving the room quickly. The team followed and walked the two doors down to the conference room. As they entered they saw the three dozen boxes filled with files and case note. Danny ran his hand along his jaw and groaned. "Jezz Flack you couldn't be just a little bit less, successful" He cast around for the suitable word. Lindsay shook her head, "There's only one way to get though this, lets start." She then divided the NCIS and Crime lab team into smaller groups and reminded them what they were looking for. After allocating the boxes in which each team was to go though, she promptly sat and began. Flack couldn't help but admire the young Montanan with her can do attitude. Flack sat on the floor in between two piles of boxes and began by opening the first box and taking out a file. He opened it and began reading. After fifteen minutes he stood, stretching his legs and resting his eyes. He looked though the glass walls of the crime lab to see his fiancée puzzling over a large book and then consulting the letter that lay before her. He guessed she was getting about as far as him when she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes and temples before putting them back on and beginning again.

Charlotte reread the letter briefly before looking again at her book. Something just didn't add up, the letter lead her to believe one thing but she couldn't put an accurate definition to what it was as the book told her differently and didn't add up with the letter. She needed a break so putting the letter down, she figured she might be more helpful if she had coffee. Unfortunately she couldn't get her caffeine fix so rummaging though the cupboards in the break room she searched for the next best alternative. Hot Chocolate. She had a particular favourite brand and kept it in a brown paper bag, behind Lindsay's expensive instant coffee. She made to grab the brown bag when her hand froze. Lindsay's instant coffee. The temptation was too great and she reached for that but just as her fingers wrapped around the container a voice interrupted her.

"I keep that marked" Charlotte jumped and placed one hand to her racing heart. The other held the forbidden fruit.

"I was just-"

"I know what you were trying. Flack saw you leave your office and sent me to make sure you didn't drug his baby." Lindsay smiled and steeped into the break room. She carefully took her coffee jar from Charlotte's hands and got the brown paper bag instead. Turning around she laughed at the pout on Charlotte's face. "You know its bad for bubs."

The other woman grimaced. "You try living without it." Lindsay laughed again at that. "Come on you can show me what's so good you keep it hidden in a brown bag. Charlotte grinned. "Its my best kept secret." She reached inside and pulled out a small purple box with gold lettering.

Lindsay looked at the box. "Drinking chocolate." Charlotte shook her head. "powered Gold. I have it imported from New Zealand. It's from one of their biggest chocolate maker brands. Cadbury. I grew up on this stuff and I find it's great for a late night at the office or even an early start. Though with today's mess of work, it could be useful. Here have some. Once you try it you can't go back."

Charlotte place two heaped teaspoons of drinking chocolate in each mug and added milk. She then carried it over to the microwave and set it for one minute on medium. When the microwave began beeping she pulled the two mugs out and handed one to Lindsay.

The Montanan woman took one sip, then a bigger one. "This is fantastic!" She looked up at Charlotte with milk on her lip. "Its chocolaty, smooth and just the right temperature." The New Zealander smiled. Charlotte still considered herself a New Zealander, hey she held the passport and had needed a visa to come to America. She wasn't giving up her adopted citizenship even if she was now back in America. New Zealand was home.

While the two women were enjoying the hot chocolates, Flack was sitting in the conference room going though files. Danny stood up from beside him and moved himself around the boxes behind Flack looking for another file. Suddenly Messer stood upright and sniffed. Loudly. He bent down and sniffed Flack's hair, prompting the detective to go sprawling across the floor in an effort to get away from such a kinky action. Everybody's eyes were on them as Danny asked with a strange look on his face, "Since when does your hair smell like strawberries? Isn't that a tad, uh feminine?" His future father-in-law look confused. Flack gritted his teeth, "Since you sleep with teddy bears and for your information Messer I got my shampoo mixed up with Charlie's this morning." Abby came flying out of nowhere and hugged Danny, "You sleep with teddy bears! Isn't it nice when men admit to being so feminine?" Everyone burst into laughter at Danny's misfortune and Gibbs looked relieved at the shampoo explanation. Suddenly Ziva stood up and screamed, "I've got it!"

Lindsay and Charlotte had fallen silent when Ziva came running into the break room with a manila folder. "I've got it!" Charlotte stood up suddenly and grabbed it. She open the file and began to read out rndom phrases. "Murder of Leigh Browning …… son Charles…..explains Chucky…….throat cut….. Man who lived with her convicted on grounds of……… son confessed two months later and was investigated…..concluded that he was delusional……sent to Fairmont Mental institution……" She looked up. "Right I'll get started on this, someone ring Fairmont and check for Charles Browning. Is he still there? This doesn't mention siblings, can someone check?" She strolled off to her office, high heels making a slight click, head down and engrossed in the file.

On her desk sat the letter and a photo of the baby head, the head had been dried and a doll's bonnet tied around it. It was a grossly reminding image of what the baby could have been. She reread the letter for the tenth time.

Dear Detective Flack.

Did you miss me?

I cut my mothers throat. The way I did with those kids. You didn't believe me. You sent me away. I'm back now. I want to kill your girlfriend. I want to cause you pain. You caused me pain. You didn't believe me. Do you know how good it will be to feel her warm blood run down my hand, off my arm? I want to hear her scream for her baby's life. But I won't.

If you send her and your boss, Mac Taylor, to arrest me. I won't kill them. I just want to go to prison. Not a mental institution. For murdering my mother. Agree to those, or to catch me you'll have to wait until after I kill your girlfriend and baby.

Send them to Dock 4, the faded yellow warehouse. Ten am. On Thursday 15th. I will kill her if you don't.

Chucky

"What have I missed?" Charlotte pondered one last time as she finished her profile. Deciding that she hadn't and was sure she left to see Mac.

Flack had been pacing the break room, he had already finished Charlotte's hot chocolate and washed the glass-three times. She had been gone for over an hour. He guessed she was nervous after her last profile was so off but this was just weird. Then he heard it. Her high heels. Coming down the hall. She slid into the room and looked about for Mac, spotting him she walked over and began question him for the information she needed. Looking at her sideway, Flack could see the small bump that was their growing child. He smiled at the thought of it. After jotting down some notes and scribbling out some things she turned and saw him. She settled herself on his knee and kissed his nose. "What are you smiling at?" He looked at her. "I was just admiring the bump that is our baby and their beautiful mother." She laughed, "You won't be saying that when I'm grumpy because I haven't seen my toes in a month and whinging that everything is your fault." He shook his head, "I will be" Then stopped whispering and faced Mac, who started.

"Okay we have a profile which will make it easier to predict his movements. Now I've ordered body armour for Charlotte to wear under her clothes and a bullet proof vest for me. When we go in, I want Danny on the com link and Lindsay and Stella on standby to clear the crime scene after we leave. Hawkes you stay in the morgue here ready to receive any bodies, should he kill himself before we can arrest him. Now should either Charlotte or myself be shot and killed, despite the low chances, our wills are in my locked desk drawer and our bodies are to be brought here. Right Charlotte?"

She stood and nodded, "It will be hard to predict his behaviour as he seems to be very erratic. Before you say it Don, no we can't send another woman. He knows what I look like and if this goes wrong then we will end up with a shoot out as he'll want to take as many of us with him as possible. It will be easier and safer if I go." he slammed his fist down on the table, "Damn it Charlotte this isn't a normal suspect. He's very likely to lash out. Here you and Mac are talking about where the fuck you put your wills! You will not go! Not while you're pregnant with my baby!" Charlotte snarled at him, "You don't think I know that?! Would you rather stand over my mutilated corpse?! This man will not stop until he's had a chance to hurt you. This is the only way to get a peaceful arrest. He will either kill himself or shoot me, and you know very well that the body armour will protect me and the baby." Flack stood over her as the room watched enthralled, "I don't want to lose you, either of you." she softened a bit "I know you don't. This is something I have to do though." He pulled her close to himself and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and then kissed his lips lightly. "I promise" The she stood up and started again as if their spat had never happened.

"This man, Charles Browning, believes himself to have killed his mother. As a result he is very volatile and determined to be punished. His punishment is how he gets off, he considers himself wronged by Don in particular as he was the one that worked with his case. Also it was Don that had him assessed and subsequently placed in a mental asylum. Now he shows symptoms of delusional psychosis although these vary to widely to give any details. As to us going in, he is very mad at Don and believes that by taking the three most important people in his life into a possible hostage situation then Don will experience the same thing he did." At the confused looks she motioned to herself, her belly and Mac. "His baby, his woman and his boss. The two things that Don lives by his job and his family. I think it is highly probable that although three people will enter that room, only two will be coming out alive. This man has no reservations and nothing to lose however he wants to die on his terms. He wants to hurt and confuse Don, the way Don did to him. Honestly I think that he's going to do something to have control over myself and Mac, most likely tying us up, then contacting Don, who will of course be outside. He'll threaten to kill one or both of us, perhaps even use myself and the baby as bait. He'll force Don into a corner, properly by making him choose between myself and Mac or myself and the baby or the baby and Mac. Don must make this choice but it doesn't matter who. He will properly disappear, you'll hear a gunshot and he'll kill himself. Chucky's only objective is to emotional hurt you and then punish himself. Unless of course his delusion changes."

She looked around at the faces of her colleges and friends. Flack was pale and looked sick, Danny and Lindsay were clutching each other, Abby was hugging McGee and Ducky, Tony and Ziva showed blank faces while her father was almost as white as Flack. She glared for good measure. "There's an upside. I looked at the plans for the warehouse while we're upstairs in the office, even if he's leaning out the window, he can't see the door. You guys can enter with uniforms before everything gets dangerous provided you do it quietly."

At that the room let out a collective gasp, all of them relieved to be there to pull out their boss and in the case of NCIS, their boss' daughter and grandchild. Then Charlotte spoke again, quieter now, broken. "I'll be in my office."

Flack watched helplessly as her black heels carried her out of there and into her office. He craned his head as she shut the blind, trying to get some privacy. He had to stay so that they could go over some of the final points of the plan. He sat still staring at Charlotte's office willing her to open the blinds and be her fun quirky self, but nothing happened. He didn't hear as Lindsay and Ziva volunteered to be leading the uniforms in. He didn't hear them rearrange the plans. He didn't notice anything until Danny placed his hand on the other mans shoulder.

"Mate, meetings over. Go to her." Flack didn't need telling twice.

Her door was partially open and he looked though the crack to see her stroking the bump that was their baby. He stood silently and listened to what she was saying to it.

"Hey bubs, its Mummy here. Daddy would like to be here as well but he's busy. You see Mummy and Daddy are going to arrest someone very naughty tomorrow and he doesn't want you or me to get hurt. I don't know what will happen but I want you to know that both your Mummy and your Daddy love you very much and Mummy's got a bad feeling about tomorrow. Don't say anything to your papa, he'll get worried then we won't have our big adventure and then the naughty man will get away. Deal?"

Flack would almost have laughed if it wasn't so serious. She was already ganging up against him with their baby. He pushed open her door. "Already conspiring against me are we?" She looked up sheepishly as he walked across the room and knelt down by her chair.

"Daddy's here. He wants you to know that he loves you and Mummy so very much and on the weekend he'll go out and buy you farting stuffed animals." Charlotte laughed and said, "I guess you've had the 'every kid needs farting soft toys' speech from Abby," he nodded and continued to rub her belly. "Have you thought of any names you like yet?" It was her turn to nod. "For a girl I'd like Jessica Ellen Flack, after my mother. " Flack smiled, "That makes sense. Your mother's names inversed. What about boy's names?" Charlotte interlinked her fingers with his, "James Daniel Flack. I assume that you want Danny to be godfather?" He looked at her, "I knew there was a reason I was marrying you. Smart as well as beautiful." She laughed. "What about yours?" At this he looked at his feet. "I was going to agree with whatever you said, I figured you wouldn't give our baby a hideous name." She softened. "Smart move." He nodded, "Danny thought so."

He pressed his face against the small almost indistinguishable bump that was their baby so he could whisper, "Hello in there Jess or Jamie." She wrapped her fingers though his hair as he wound his arms around her waist and together they held one another with their baby between them, hoping this wasn't the last time they would be together as a family.

**A/N on the count of three then, 1, 2, 3, awwwwwwww. But my threat sounds true, someone will die. This was supposed to be two chapters but I think it works better this way. Now I narrowed down the choices to: Ziva, Lindsay, Flack, Charlotte and Jess/Jamie (the baby). Just vote for who you want to live and person with the least votes dies. You get two votes if you tell me why they shouldn't die……………..**

**Anyway I'll start typing the next chapter I want to get the climatic point of the confrontation then a cliff hanger on the death of someone in there. I don't pre-write this, I do it straight from the mind to the laptop. **

**I hope you like the baby names. Keep the reviews coming. **

**Rock on**

**Kiwi Messer**

**(Oh this chapter is 5304 words; longest ever!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**i own nothing**

**So sorry I havent updated in a while, please dont lynch me. i do have good reasons... like life getting in the way and updating my internet connection... and I was busy on a Harry potter story and had writers block on the ending to this... heres another chapter and brownies in the hope you forgive me**

* * *

The next morning, Flack didn't need the beeping of the alarm to wake him up, he already was awake. Moving quietly as not to disturb the sleeping woman next to him, he moved out of bed and into the living room where a temporary kitchen stood. Consisting of a bunch of mis matched cups and a jug it was only good for coffee but that's all he needed. As he waited for the jug to boil, Flack stepped out onto the balcony and watched the sunrise. A light, refreshing breeze played over his legs and tousled his hair as he leaned out over the already busy New York street. Cars honked and cut each other off in the desperate race to get to work and away from the traffic. Thankful that no one could look up and see under his bathrobe he looked out over Central Park. A lone policeman was patrolling the entrance to Central Park and another stood a block down on the corner waiting for the lights to change. A street vendor was warming up his bagels and coffee, ready for the morning rush as the sun came up over the trees in the park and lit up the glass windows behind him in a brilliant splendour of gold's and reds. To the people in the street it wasn't even noticeable as they rushed though their already busy day but to Detective Don Flack Jnr it was the beginning of what could be the end. By the time the sun set that night he could be facing a life without his future wife, without the prospect of fatherhood or without one of his oldest friends. It wasn't a day he was looking forward to.

* * *

Mac Taylor lay half uncovered in the warm bed, his legs wrapped around Stella's, breathing in her post sex, pre shower smell. He tightened his grip slightly knowing that this could be the last time he ever did this. Her even breathing speed up as she woke up.

"Mac,"

"Stella," he breathed her name, content just to say it. Wanting assurance that he would say it again after today.

"Stop worrying, man. Everything will go fine, just fine. No one will get hurt and you'll come home and we'll go out for dinner." She shifted so she could look him in the eye, "You do this job like no one else. Anyway with Flack there do you honestly think anything will go wrong? That man wouldn't let any one hurt his wife to be and child. You know as well as I do that nothing can do wrong, we are trained to do this job. And do it we will." she kissed his nose and sat up. "Shower time" Peeling her long smooth legs out from under the covers and swinging them to the ground she left him in the bedroom and started running the shower.

Left there, still wrapped warmly in the sheets Mac couldn't help but think she was wrong. Something big was going to happen today and someone would get hurt.

"I hope you're right woman." he muttered to the empty room.

Stella had been lying, she wasn't confident that nothing would happen. This pig had murdered already, what was to stop him killing again? Absolutely nothing. She had only appeared confident to sooth Mac's fears. Stella didn't know how she could bear it if her lover, boss and friend was scared too. If Mac was scared then there usually was something to worry about. She rinsed her hair and turned off the shower, wrapping herself in a giant fluffy towel. Sighing she pulled her feet into the large bunny slippers she had brought a year ago for her birthday. Why couldn't life be easy? She strolled into the kitchen as the phone began to ring…

* * *

Charlotte awoke suddenly with the urge to vomit. Flinging off the covers she ran for it, making the bathroom just in time. Wandering back into the bedroom a few minutes later she noticed that Don wasn't in bed. Frowning slightly she pulled on her bathrobe and went hunting for her erstwhile fiancé. Entering the kitchen she placed a hand to the side of the jug and on finding it was still warm lifted it. Charlotte was shocked to find it still full, Don was usually a coffee addict and no just boiled jug was left without having at least one cup of coffee for him made from it. It wasn't until she turned to the balcony that she spotted him. Leaning over in just his bathrobe, his shoulders shaking somewhat. Faced with the decision to leave him crying her or to stalk up behind him and comfort him, she found she couldn't choose. Instead she sat on the sofa and curled her legs up under her, picking up her phone she rang the one person she knew she could turn to… thankfully Stella was on speed dial. Four rings later she heard her friends soft voice,

"hello?" Stella sounded wide awake. Charlotte figured she'd been up for a while, maybe with Mac.

"Stella? Its me…Can you talk?" Charlotte didn't mean to sound so, depressed but that's how she felt.

"Sure Char. Meet you at the coffee stand in ten?" Charlotte nodded before she realised that Stella couldn't see it. The coffee stand was just around the corner, exactly half way between her place and Stella's. It was where they would regularly meet and walk to the subway for work.

"okay then. Just let me grab my-"

"coat" Stella finished the sentence for her. "you know you say that every morning" Charlotte could hear the laughter, if somewhat less cheerful than usual, in Stella's voice. Chuckling now herself she hung up. Maybe she could get though this morning, all it took was bad humour and coffee. There were worse things in life. She slide outside to see Flack, he turned as she came out with a small smile on his face.

"Let me guess…. You're meeting Stella for some coffee at that stand with the grummy owner?" Flack looked at her and then gently pulled her into his arms. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Its tradition, no matter what happens today I'm determined to have decent coffee. Not that instant crap we have lying around. I'll meet you at the office. And flack-" she raised her head to look him in the eye. "-stop worrying, we'll nab the bad guy and all be fine. Then I expect you to spend the next few months waiting on me hand and foot while I carry your child… oh and after that you'll be doing the 3am feedings." she glared at him and he laughed.

"How could I doubt you? If anything your humour could get me though this day." he kissed her brow, "and 3am? Why stop there? I'll do the 1am and 5am too. But only if you get though this okay." She reluctantly unwrapped herself from his arms and turned to go back inside,

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

Ten minutes later (and already late) she was hurdling down the road to the coffee stand. As she slowed down she spotted Stella coming towards her, her curly brown hair contrasting with the bright yellow shirt she wore.

"whoa cowgirl here." Stella handed her one of two coffee cups she held in her hands. "just the way you like it…. With sugar and, I shudder to say this, Milk. Why you can't drink it with cream like a normal person I'll never know." charlotte laughed at her friend.

" Call it my back country ways. Now shall we go?" The pair turned around and continued past the coffee stall and back towards the subway entrance. When they reached the steps Stella turned to Charlotte.

"I guess you wanna talk about today?" To Stella's shock and surprise Charlotte shook her head.

"Today worries me, but its not what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering something, I wanted to ask you something. You see this whole being pregnant thing has me thinking. Flack's letting me choose the Godmother and well, I was going to ask you. Danny's going to be Godfather. You don't have to say yes. In fact I won't be offended if-"

Stella cut across her friend. "Charlotte…." charlotte shut up. "I'd be honoured to. I can't think of anything that would make me happier." Charlotte hugged her friend.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay had been at the lab since early. Danny had some catch up evidence to get done and Lindsay wanted to get some paperwork out of the way before everyone arrived and she never got it done. About twenty minutes after she had started and just as she was pulling out another case file her office door opened. She raised her head to meet the eyes of Ziva. The NCIS agent walk forward and sat in danny's chair, pulled out a book and began to read. Lindsay considered saying something but knowing that Ziva was just here for some peace and quiet she went back to her paper work.

Ten minutes later the door opened again and Charlotte and Stella stood in the doorway. Stella took a step forward and spoke.

"It's time to get geared up and go" Lindsay nodded and Ziva stood. The four women stood for a moment in complete silence then Ziva spoke.

"Time to get my arse kicking gun then."

* * *

**You know the review drill...**


	9. Chapter 9

**If i owned it, It would be on NZ TV again before the USA saw it, just for once. **

**Right heres the rewritten twice chapter for all you readers out there. I have the next one nearly ready to go... Don't forget to review!**

Later all Flack could remember were glimpses of what had happened, standing outside with his heart beating in his throat, hearing that spurt of gunfire, running up the narrow stairs on the side of the building, crashing though the door, the white walls with splashes of blood and dark GSR marks, the naked and terrified young girl with blood spraying from her leg arterial wound leaving cascading marks on the grubby ceiling, three discarded guns (one looked to be an WWII machine gun but he couldn't be sure) and three bodies. Three bodies lying still as corpses, the blood pooling beneath them, Charlotte's red hair almost invisible in her blood, Mac's hair dyed red- he could hardly tell them apart as they lay slumped against the wall. A moan emitted from the perp, breaking the spell and Flack was pushed back as the other teams arrived for clean up. Flashing lights outside and then later in the ambulance seemed to dominate the scene. Flack had been sent back down the stairs as three people were carried off to the nearest hospital and one descended the stairs in a body bag. Flack had no idea who had or hadn't survived.

It was Lindsay that drove him to the hospital, his hands shaking too bad to drive- Stella was the same. Nobody knew which body was which, everything was hazy. All he knew was he had now been sitting in this plastic chair with a semi strong sedative running though his veins for 4 hours, 32 minutes and 16 seconds while they waited for someone to confirm who was in the operating room. Both Flack and Stella had collapsed in tears and screamed the names of their loved ones upon finding out that only one NYPD officer was brought in. The ER team had had both sedated as quickly as possible, Stella with a stronger one than Flack just to calm them and let them sleep for a bit but only Stella had been able to fall asleep. The perp and the still unnamed victim were both alive but either Flack or Stella had lost a loved one. All three shooting victims were currently in surgery and no doctor had been out to confirm identity, they had quite literally been rushed in and straight to surgery. Time seemed to slow around them, Flack vaguely remembered McGee rushing in for Gibbs at 3 hours 16 minutes and (much to Gibbs' disgust) the entire NCIS team being dragged out fly to Washington for assistance with an international terrorist crisis.

* * *

4 Hours 59 minutes

The sedative had slowly started to loosen its grip and time was becoming more relative to Flack. Sid had called saying he didn't even know who was on the autopsy table because their team had been removed from case citing "conflict of interest" All he knew was that ten shots were definitely fired in that small room, they were still checking fragments and without the bullets recovered from the victims they wouldn't know for sure for a while.

* * *

5 hours 24 minutes

The footsteps stopped this time, after hours of waiting/fearing/hoping that someone would stop but having to endure their door being past time and time again. A blood covered doctor in surgical scrubs and bags under her eyes stepped into the room. She was visibly swaying from exhaustion, and seemed to force her words out.

"You're the NYPD guys?" she asked tensely. Flack nodded and stepped forward, Stella still slept curled on the seats with her head in Lindsay's lap and Danny gripped Flack's shoulder, partly to stop his pacing and partly to keep him upright if it was bad news. "I've just removed 6 bullets from Mr. Browning. He's not out of the woods yet but if he survives the week you can take him in about three weeks although he'll require almost constant attention. He ended up with two bullets to the liver, his kidneys were so torn and shredded that I had to remove them and he'll need a transplant. There were other injuries of course but they were the major ones that will require most attention. Do you want the bullets now?"

Danny stepped forward and gently interrupted her, "uh, we aren't that NYPD team, we're waiting for news on our team member but unfortunately we don't know which one was brought in. No one's telling us nothing."

She frowned, "That's not right, you should have been told a while ago. I'll get an orderly to find out, in the meantime I need to find the right team and then I need sleep, I've been in surgery for over 5 hours. Someone should be with you shortly, well as soon as this bloody hospital can manage" she left the room silent except for the continued pacing of Flack and occasional snore from Stella.

* * *

5 Hours 47 minutes

Twenty three minutes, that's how long it had taken for someone to find out. That's how long it took for their moment of truth. An orderly appeared with a brown paper bag stamped "Patients belongings". He handed it to Danny and then left, clearly on his way to clock off for the day. Danny held it for a moment then spotting the bloody smudge from whoever had placed the belongings in folding the top down. He placed it on the table and signalled to Flack who was avoiding the bag like it was a bomb.

"Come on man, you gotta know. This is what you gotta do" With tears beginning to fall Flack reached out and unrolled the top and eased his hand into the paper bag. Bringing his hand out and displaying the item he watched with tears rolling down his face steadily as Danny and Lindsay both went white and started to cry with him.

* * *

**A/N right since the next chapter will be a tear jerking cliff hanger, who died type thing I'm holding it off... Mwhahahaha now heres what you have to do to get it, all I need from you guys is at least 10 reviews to get the next chapter. now I'm sorry for killing someone but you will find out who soon enough. i was thinking about continuing this story for a bit long a post funeral how is the team coping thing and might work in some drama with the reaction of the partner left behind... let me know what you think. Might even turn it into a short sequal, just for you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10 the first

**If I owned it I wouldnt be in NZ right now, I'd be in NYC...**

**Okay so i DIDNT get 10 reviews. Ouch. I did get 5 though and as a result I'm posting the first half of chapter ten. But if you wanna know what went on in that room you need to click that little blue button. **

**Also details at the end on having your say on the ending at the end of this chapter, but i wont know what you want unless you review...**

* * *

Charlotte's engagement ring lay in Flack's hand, his fingers involuntarily clenching on the ring. Tears running down his face as he silently thanked all the Gods that had ever even for a moment for been worshiped by humans for keeping his Charlotte alive. He fell to his knees at the realisation that if Charlotte was in there, his boss, his mentor, his friend was dead- and his baby was still unaccounted for. Lindsay was trembling and crying over Stella. With bloodshot and teary eyes she raised her head.

"Whose going to tell Stella?" Lindsay's voice trembled. Danny sighed and sat down heavily next to her.

"I will. She's going to be devastated, we might need to have a nurse ready with another sedative." Flack nodded and was about to answer when a nurse appeared at the door.

"Is the family of Charlotte Gibbs here? Ms. Gibbs is out of surgery and the doctor would like to talk to someone about her condition." Flack turned to her,

"we're her family but we might need to get someone in here. We have to tell this woman," he nodded at Stella, "that her boyfriend is dead. Its not going to be easy." The nurse looked at Stella and the redness still surrounding her eyes.

"Sure, I'll grab the doctor and come back with a sedative." she turned and left. A few minutes of sobbing and nose blowing past before the doctor came in with the returning nurse. A tall pale woman with bright brown eyes and dark hair stood in the doorway. She wore blood splattered green surgical scrubs, with a jolt Danny realised that the blood must be Charlotte's blood, he sat silent not wanting to point out the fact to Flack whose face radiated joy at the knowledge that his love was still alive, Danny turned and looked at Lindsay, her face torn between joy at her friend's survival and grief for her boss' death.

"My name is Dr. Evans, who here is for Ms. Gibbs?" Flack stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Don Flack. I'm Charlotte's fiancé. Please, how is she? How is the baby? Are they okay? Alive? Please tell me something, anything" Dr. Evans smiled and shook his hand.

"Please Mr Flack, calm down. Ms Gibbs is alive and so is her child. Her bullet proof vest took most of the impact but I'm afraid that even a bullet proof vest can be no match for a machine gun in close range. Ms. Gibbs took two bullets to the left arm, one to the left shoulder another to the upper leg. There was a though and though that hit her in the upper chest, just slightly to the left of the heart. Oh and she took one to the right foot. Thankfully the vest protected the baby. Now as for the baby, thankfully the only effect this had on the baby was the lack of blood from the mother, we've placed a direct IV into the umbilical cord to remedy this and until the baby is born we'll have no idea of any metal development damage but-" she said raising a hand to silence Flack, "-I'm sure Bubs is fine. Ms. Gibbs is resting now and if you're quiet I'll let you go in one at a time but only for a few minutes, she'll be here for a while recovering. In fact I doubt she'll be at home until after the baby is born. Just as a precaution."

Flack felt like kissing the woman for saving not only his future wife but his baby too. He turned and smiled at Danny, who was still sitting next to his girlfriend.

"I'm still going to be a daddy!" Danny's small, teary smile reminded Flack of the cost that had been paid for Charlotte's survival. Mac.

Charlotte was dreaming, she saw herself getting ready for the raid. Carefully and slowly she put on her boots, all the time talking to her belly. "we're going to kick some bad guy arse bubs, although we won't call it that when you're born. Mummy doesn't want you learning naughty words from her. Daddy can teach them to you then Mummy can get angry with him and when you're older, 30 at least, you can learn what make up sex is all about." She flashed forward in her dream, she was climbing the stairs to the office, the door was partly open and from this angle she could see a young woman lying on the floor. Her hands were taped above her head and her feet taped in the Madonna pose. A tall thin man stood over her, from where she stood crouched on the outdoor stairs she could hear his voice.

"you were suppose to be my amusement until the cops arrived, pity they came early. Now I have to kill you now. You were so beautiful too." the man leaned forward and raised a knife. Charlotte's maternal instinct jumped into overdrive as she stood up and pushed open the door calm and collect, her gun raised.

Jeanette Parlane was nineteen years old. She worked at the café on the corner of her apartment block as a waitress from 8am to 9pm everyday before going back upstairs to cook dinner for her ailing grandmother and mother. Her mother worked from 1pm to 1am at the local hospital as a laundry lady. The day before she had been leaving the greasy 24 hour café when a clocked hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the alley. Jeanette had awoken the next morning naked and taped to the floor of a dirty office. Then she had known she was going to die. Jeanette didn't understand what the thin man was saying, she only spoke Spanish and French- being of a French father and Spanish mother and living for the last 17 years in Mexico. She spoke only enough English to do her job, but not enough to follow what the man was saying. He was holding a gun and a knife in his hands, she didn't know which but one would kill her. Her only hope was that her mother and her grandmother could learn to cope without- that and (in a selfish moment) that her father, dead for 13 years, was waiting for her in heaven.

"You were suppose to be my amusement until the cops arrived, pity they came early. Now I have to kill you now. You were so beautiful too." The man leaned forward and raised the knife. Jeanette closed her eyes and prayed for a swift death when the door opened.

Charlotte was horrified to find this man not only armed with a knife but a WWII machine gun. A MACHINE GUN?! When Charlotte was growing up her uncle had a small, well huge, interest in WWII weapons and their uses. She had spent many Sunday afternoons trailing though Auckland's War Memorial museum with him looking at the WWII weapons displays and then once a month going though the aviation section of MOTAT. Knowing that her bullet proof vest wasn't invincible against one of these guns at close range, she took a deep breath and shifted to the side so Mac could come in from the stairs. A slight touch on her shoulder let her know that he would start to talk. The man, Charles Browning, watched them with a raised eyebrow,

"It's polite to greet your host when you arrive." Browning cackled, and stepped forward. "Come in detective and Dr. Is it right for women to be Dr's? I think not. A well respected male should be in your place." Charlotte ground her teeth. Who the hell was this guy!? She'd show him what feminism was since clearly he missed the revolution! She placed her finger on the trigger and was about to pull the trigger when Mac stepped forward.

**

* * *

**

Well i didnt get my reviews so I thought really hard, because somewhere in this chapter is word 20,000!! yes this story has hit 20,000 words... I was really excited and wanted to post it as soon as I could but at the same time I didnt get those reviews... :( so hope you enjoyed chapter 10 part one and I'll make part two chapter 11 and describe what went on in that office but I need another 5 reviews for that.

**I also want to thank all my reviewers who have been amazing so far and this story is going to start wrapping up soon, just gotta wrap up the loose ends, but i wanna know what you guys think about where i should end it, the one year anniversary after or the wedding or 5 years later... after all i don't plan a sequal for this but maybe a spin off one shot... give me your views while i start my next fic... details on the next chapter...**

**KIWI**


End file.
